


［alljay]你们他妈的，滚！

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 杰森的发情期快到了，本来他想要自行解决，但去安全屋的途中，却被蝙蝠家围攻，然后带回家干了个爽的故事。（这故事又叫《杰森求生记》，《我是桶子，而不是飞机杯！》以及《打桩机们和灭火器的故事》）＃红烧肉会有蝙蝠家x杰森，大米除外，不太吃这对抱歉了，我可以看相关的文，但自己写倒是另一回事，放心大米会有出场机会的





	1. Chapter 1

『红罗宾：目标人物正在从超市出来。 』

『蝙蝠侠：目标人物买了什么？ 』

『红罗宾：手上有大量粮食，再加上时间的推测结果，情报正确。 』

『蝙蝠侠：继续监视。 』

『红罗宾：目标人物骑上了摩托车，正在往东边那边的安全屋去了，夜翼你那边情况如何？ 』

『夜翼：我在理伏点，一切准备就绪。 』

『蝙蝠侠：准备开始计划。 』

由于安全屋远离市中心，街上鸦雀无声，杰森把摩托车开入两座建筑物之间的小巷里，狭窄的小路即使是在白天，阳光也照射不进，四周弥漫令人窒息的黑暗 ，显得特别阴森恐怖，更别说旁边的下水道井口发出阵阵恶臭，可他依然一脸无所谓般吹着哨子把购物袋拿下来。

杰森会选择这种地方，是因为他的发情期被快到了，并不是他不打算用抑制剂挨过他的发情期，而是用药物控制本能就注定会有副作用。

每一次使用抑制剂，代表下一次发情期就会变得更长，而之前一直都忙着拯救世界，杰森就不停使用抑制剂，这样累积的结果……

总之，杰森已经和法外者他们请好假，准备大量粮食，安心的回安全屋那边去，不过这里距他的安全屋还有一段距离，至于为什么不去到他的安全屋附近？

杰森猛然地从袋子里拿出双枪，往前一滚躲开从天而降的铁网，快速调整好姿势跑回摩托车旁边作为掩盖物，试图找出偷袭者们。

从一开始他就知道有跟踪者的存在，可是之前一直都不是动手的好时机，却没想到对方好像很熟悉似的，居然预测到杰森临时改变注意的路线，并一早就理伏于这里 。

在小巷的尽头，路灯下出现一个人影，那里伫立着一个男子，逆着光看不清面貌，直到对方往前几步，就发现是他的大哥夜翼，他露出令少女们都会尖叫 的迷人笑容，就像亲爱的好哥哥一样说服反叛期的弟弟回家，「杰森，跟我们回家吧！」

只要无视他手上的两支短棍的话。

「你知道这是不可能的。」知道偷袭者们的身份那一刻，杰森从容地从摩托车背后站立，但双枪对着迪克从没移开过，「那么你们不惜一切也要绑我 回家，是怎么一回事？」

「你知道原因的，杰森。」蝙蝠侠寂静无声降落到身后，杰森猛然回到，对方就发出低沉沙哑的声音，「你必须要跟我们回家。」

杰森把枪指向蝙蝠侠嘲笑说，「我是不会跟你们走的。」

「我没有问你，我只是说了我会做的事。」蝙蝠侠一把抓住枪管，用力连枪带人拉向自己胸前。

哈，又是蝙蝠式说教！ 谁他妈的不知道，他胸前的盔甲就是最坚硬的地方！

「大红，我们只是担心你。」又一位蝙蝠成员红罗宾降落在他身旁，然后一步步靠近，他们为了防止他逃走形式标准的三角形。

「哈，那还真的谢谢你们！」杰森把枪从蝙蝠侠手上挣脱开，打算从自己身上拿出几粒烟雾弹，「要是真的为我好，那你们他妈的现在给我 滚！」

可在杰森把烟雾弹扔在地上的那一刻，两股强烈的Alpha信息素迎脸而来，使杰森本应几天后才有的发情期强制提前，他双脚一软刚露出破绽， 就被蝙蝠侠不知用了什么手段而陷入昏迷，在他昏迷前只留下这一句话。

「不管你愿不愿意，这是为了你好。」


	2. 迪克场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克场合

杰森听到一些动静，缓慢地瞬开沉重的眼皮，他扶着额头坐起身，却没想到全身上不但是全祼的状态，入眼还看到正在脱衣服的迪克，脑袋闪过之前发生的 事，感觉这是好机会的杰森趁着这个空档，猛然起身出拳向迪克攻去。

迪克没有躲开，抬手用衣服绞住杰森的拳头，往前一跨，架住杰森的同时，后腿发力让杰森失去平衡，然后上前将杰森推倒在床上，一手按 着被衣服绑着而挣扎的双手。

与此同时，浓郁的Alpha气息瞬间包围了杰森，迪克低头碰上杰森的额头唉息，「杰森，你现在反抗也没有用的。」

如果可以的话，他也不想用这个方式去对待杰森，所以在他们之中，他也是第一反对这个计划的人，可是直到他知道会有这样计划的原因……

「不就是发情期？我自己挨一挨就过去了。」杰森咄咄逼人说。

「所以你要挨一个月？让你待在不知道的地方，冒着被其他Alpha发现的危机，一个月！正常发情期也就一晚的时间，但你偏偏是一个月！你甚至有可能 会精尽人亡！」迪克坐起身，不管杰森反对的眼神，中指慢慢插入，因发情期而变得湿润的后穴，感受到异物的入侵，杰森不由自主地挤压他的四周， 令他不由得呻吟。

「我能控制好我自己，也不会让人发现！」性器早已翘起，杰森忍受燥热的身体，即使快感微微刺激大脑，他咬着唇不愿暴露自己脆弱的一面。

他能清楚感受到体内的手指移动，是怎么开始往外滑，然后又滑回去。 这确实每次独自一人挨过发情期的时候，和自己弄的感觉很不一样。

「不，即使是这样，我——我们也不愿意你独自一人渡过你的发情期。」迪克弯下腰几乎是整个人贴着他，灼烫的呼吸喷在杰森的胸前，伸出 舌尖温柔地痛爱着乳头，再用双唇轻柔的含着。

虽然迪克没抬头看杰森的表情，但他能听到杰森的呼吸声变得急促起来。

说是他们这样是为了杰森好，但在他们内心深处真的没有自己的欲望吗？

每当训练完了的时候，杰森因为闷热而裸着上身，露出那结实又条理分明的肌肉，在他仰起头喝水时滚动的喉结，汗水随着他的动作滑过那诱人的锁骨。 而这样的人，在家里也就一隔之墙的距离，每次夜晚他就想要冲入去狠狠的操哭杰森，他们早已为他疯狂，可对方还是一副没事的样子到处走 。

后穴已有充足的准备，迪克把鸡巴对准缓慢地推入去，他吸了一口冷气，「操，这感觉太棒了。」

杰森更加咬紧嘴唇，如何之前是因为为了不暴露自己脆弱的一面，那现在是因为他怕自己会暴露他有多么喜欢迪克的鸡巴，声音会泄露出他是如何想要更多。

天知道，他现在只想抓紧迪克的头发撞上去，求迪克别再癈话，快点操他！

幸好迪克刚说完，就继续他的动作，有节奏地摇摆那万人迷的屁股，却正在操着他名义上的弟弟，杰森闭着眼睛，感觉那阵阵快感累积起来把他送上 顶端，可在杰森快要高潮射出去的时候，迪克停下一切动作，把肉棒抽出来。

杰森睁开眼不满地盯着迪克。

迪克苦笑亲上杰森的额头解释，「我不会让你射的，你有一个月的发情期，为了你不会精尽人亡，我们会限制你每天射精的次数。」

「你们他妈的认真的吗？！」杰森不可置信地咆哮。

要是杰森没听错，迪克是说了『他们』，那意思是不是指他们会轮着来替他渡过这发情期？ ！ 还他妈的要限制他射精的次数？ ！

「这个是提姆建议的。」迪克毫无罪恶感地把锅扔给提姆，然后插入继续开始又快又狠地抽插，「唔，你还是紧的很棒！」

「操，我就不信你能坚持多久！」杰森翻着白眼放弃和迪克争论，对方和他一样要射精的，而他们同样都是受蝙蝠侠训练的人，迪克能做到，他相信自己也能做到。

于是就出现了这种情况，每次就快要去到快感的顶端，肉棒都会其如其来抽出，空虚使他不安地扭动，他甚至把双腿夹紧迪克的腰身，可对方就好像性爱机械人一样，拒绝杰森无声的要求。

彼此急促的呼吸交缠在一起，两人全身都有汗水不停流下，杰森满脸带有剧烈运动的潮红，像上了陆地的鱼一般不断喘气，闷热融化他的大脑，他嗓子渴的 伸出浅色舌尖，舔上迪克身上的汗水。

咸咸的。

但不够喝。 杰森想。

迪克突然用一力，使杰森不禁弓起身颤抖，即使到了第15次，可迪克依然无情地拉开掏出肉棒，杰森再也忍不住哭喊，「……哈、让我射！ 他妈的……让我射……！」

「你会有的。」迪克草率的吻下去，把杰森双腿张的更开，伏身将肉棒理入更深的位置，总算在第16次杰森得到他想要的高潮，迪克也倒 躺在杰森的身上粗重喘息。

迪克虽然想要标记杰森，但杰森在经历那次死亡之后，作为复活的代价，他成为无法被他人标记，也无法生育的Omega，但杰森有爱护他的家人在。

过了几秒，迪克感受到顶在他肚子的微硬肉棒……

杰森的发情期还没完，受Omega信息素吸引，也带动了Alpha的情欲，迪克坐起身爽朗地喘气问，「要喝水吗？」


	3. 达米安场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安场合

达米安是被渴醒的。

所以他在大半晚上的时间，起床下楼梯去厨房，但由于他还没分化的关系，他没能闻出什么异常，要是已经分化的其他人，早就闻到厨房那边有浓浓的信息 素交融气味，然后避而远之。

所以当达米安手搭在门把，灵敏的耳朵听见一些异常的声音，他轻轻推开门把打算静观其变，灯光从门的缝隙照亮他的脸，这有些刺痛他的眼睛 ， 但他并没能从里面的景象移开目光。

杰森侧躺在流里台上，一条腿挂在迪克肩上，把双腿最大限度张开，肉棒和私处的接缝处，可以看的一清二楚，发出咕啾咕啾的淫水声， 随着迪克用力的顶弄，杰森的肉棒拍打自己的腹部。

杰森仰头泄露那压抑不住的快感，「……操……别……太快了……」

「难以置信。」内心升起一阵烦躁感，达米安愤怒地推开门，皱起眉头不满地说，「你们就不能别在厨房里，像兔子那样不停地操吗？」

「你待在那里多久？」迪克哽着喉咙问。

「10分钟左右。」达米安理所当然地逗留在厨房里，没有正常人的尴尬，严肃的绿眼睛像舔舐般扫过杰森全身。

「这样。」迪克也没有停下，粗壮的性器继续在双臀间进进出出，「能替我喂杰森喝水吗？杰森需要补充水份。」

达米安睁大双眼，简直没法相信刚刚迪克说的话，就好像迪克能和每个分手的Omega继续做朋友一样神奇，但震惊只维持一秒，他不屑地向他无耻的大哥问， 「 你就不能自己喂？」

迪克顿了一顿，高热紧紧的包围肉棒，他呻吟着，「因为我该死的停不下来！」

达米安挑眉没说什么，打开冰箱，把冰凉的水倒入玻璃杯，然后走到他们身边把水递给杰森，可水从杰森的嘴角溢出，杰森被呛到不停咳嗽 ，「咳！……咳、咳咳咳咳！」

见此，迪克把速度减慢，扭头示意达米安再来多一次，达米安仰头一口气把水含入口腔内，然后用嘴慢慢把水喂给杰森，喉结随着吞咽的动作 一上一下地滚动着，趁这机会达米安微微偏过头，按着杰森的后脑勺，把舌头入侵杰森的口腔内搅动。

达米安突然皱起眉头把双唇分开，把舌头被杰森咬着不放，他警告的望向杰森用眼神叫对方放开，但杰森没理会还挑拨的，嗤笑着加重力度。

「够了。」迪克眼看又要发生兄弟之间的拌嘴吵架，他一点也不想在情事发生，所以用力一顶，顶入杰森的敏感点。

杰森不禁张开口，发出一声呻吟声，放开达米安可怜的舌头。

达米安伸出留有牙印的舌头，皱起眉头正想说什么，就被迪克叫回房间，他只好瞪着杰森，然后走出门外。

他一脚踏上楼梯，木板发出吱唔的声音，回想刚刚发生的事。

水是甘甜的。

达米安低头若有所思地，抬手轻轻抚摸喉咙。

他还是觉得自己喉咙口干舌燥。

非常渴。


	4. 提姆场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆场合

在这幽暗潮湿的蝙蝠洞里，巨大的蝙蝠电脑屏幕就是唯一的光芒，提姆坐在蝙蝠电脑面前，手指在键盘上敲打，而杰森快步走到提姆的面前，把办公椅转到 他的面前，伏身双手放在软垫上，把提姆困在里面咬牙切齿说，「解开。」

在被迪克操完就睡、睡完就操的日子里，杰森的生活终于迎来了变化，从迪克变成由提姆接手，杰森不是没想过逃出去，但他没想过提 姆并没有把他关在哪里，又或者像迪克那样绑着他。

提姆有的是办法让他不愿离开。

就例如他阴茎上面的金属环。

受过蝙蝠侠训练的罗宾们都有解锁的技能，即是情趣用品的阴茎笼也一样，但经过提姆改造的阴茎笼就不一样了，杰森无法解开。

他也不想带着阴茎笼渡过剩下的发情期，毕竟他还有20天左右，但不解开就不解开，偏偏提姆就是塞几跳蛋就让他自生自灭，然后自己就回去继续工作 ，仿佛Omega的气味在他身上失去效果。

提姆把办公椅拉回原位，目不斜视仿佛巨大的莹幕比Omega的信息素更吸引他，要不是裤档顶起一个帐篷，还真的以为提姆完成无动于衷。

「时间到了我自然会解开。」提姆淡淡说。

这该死的限制次数！

杰森走到提姆面前蹲下来，把裤子扒下，然后隔着内裤用舌头爱抚阴茎，抬起头热气喷在上面说，「少来的，你不想操死我吗？」

提姆沉默，杰森低头笑并把内裤也趴下来，就这样跪在控制台底下，正在卖力地呑呑吐吐提姆的性器，发出迷糊不清的呻吟声，杰森可不会就这样放弃， 他总会得到他想要的。

「……唔、哈……嗯……」浅色的舌头从杰森嘴里面伸出，接住肉棒的前端，舔着那不断分泌出液体的小孔，接着又用舌头和潮热的口腔 吞吐抚慰肉棒，为别人口交可是迪克也没有的待遇，提姆内心微动，但没反应出什么。

杰森望上提姆平淡而冷静的脸孔，突然深入的吸允，使提姆低头呼吸变得粗重起来，杰森吐出鸡巴，用脸贴住鸡巴蹭了蹭，有些得意地笑，「那 你现在开始改变注意了吗？」

提姆倒吸一口冷气，然后从身上掏出不知道哪里来的摇控器按。

杰森话语刚落下，体内的跳蛋突然加快震动，酥麻感蔓延至全身，杰森咬唇凶恶地盯着提姆，他们就像竞争一样，谁也不愿意服从谁，提姆举高摇控器 说，「倒是你会改变注意吗？」

「哈，永不！」杰森手搭在提姆大腿爬上去，然后跨坐提姆身上，结实的屁股压在鸡巴上，他一手搭在对方的肩膀上扶住，另一只手伸向后 把那两粒跳蛋拉出来，缓慢地用后穴吞下巨大的性器，粗重的呼吸声不断喷出提姆耳边，「……嗯……哈、你个子是我们之中最矮的…… 哈、没想到有这么粗大的老二……嗯……」

提姆一手抱着杰森的腰部用力一顶上去，擦过杰森的敏感点气愤说，「……我比达米安高。」

「哈、达米安！」杰森断断续续的低声呻吟，汁水顺着锁骨滑下至腹部，腰部轻微摇摆，「说起来，你这个控制狂不可能不知道，这屋子里发生什么？在迪克 到处操我的时候、在达米安喂我喝水的时候，你有没有在屏幕背后手淫？」

提姆就在蝙蝠洞里，坐在平时蝙蝠侠坐的地方，眼睁睁的看着杰森，如何扭腰身下的阴茎一出一入，有节奏地上下摆动。

肉壁吸吮着侵入到里面的肉棒，感受那高温而又紧致包围住的快感，皮肤比较白的提姆泛起红晕，虽然努力盯着萤幕看，但双眼已经失去聚焦。

自从迪克从房间下楼去厨房之后，他就带杰森去不同的地方操，不管是睡房、客厅、书房，甚至是蝙蝠车里，到处留下欢爱的痕迹，让所有人明知道发生 什么，又该死的吃不到，而提姆还特别加强屋内的监视器，把这些录影存下来，放在加密的隐藏文件。

「该死的，我就在你面前！」杰森用额头撞上去怒斥，「现在，操我！」

就像有什么开关被打开了一般，提姆突然抱住杰森从办公椅站起来，把杰森放在控制抬台上，也不怕压到什么按钮，疯狂地又快又深顶弄着后 穴，受到刺激的后穴不停收缩，杰森仰头带有点哭腔呻吟。

「等！……啊、解开……解开那玩意！哈……呜哈……我要射了……」

「……哈……哈、我会的……但不是现在……」提姆俯下身堵住了杰森的嘴唇，把所有杰森的呻吟声吞入自己肚子里，舌头伸入去口腔内 搅拌，然后双唇分开。

提姆一改之前平淡冷静的作风，如暴风雨般的攻势，用力抱着杰森身体，将头理入对方的肩膀，摇摆腰身拍打杰森的屁股，而杰森也过于刺激的快感，全身都 泛出情欲的潮红，失神的双眼溢满了泪水，恍惚的大口喘息。

最后，提姆解开那个阴茎笼，并抓住杰森的腿弯，把杰森整个人都折起来，后穴朝向上，把整个人的重量更加深入的操入去，最后脑袋一片空白， 将精液灌满入肠道里。

提姆趴在杰森身上累的已经起不来了，「终于……我可以把你捉到手了……」

「你这么想操我，为什么之前都不操我？」杰森笑骂着说。

「之前只不过是为了防止你会精尽人亡，以及被其他Alpha发现的可能性，而做出这样的措施——」提姆顿了一顿，莫名泛红接着说，「但这并不 代表你想不想和我做。」

杰森手捂着脸沉默，惹得提姆不知道自己是否说错话，可当杰森把手放下来咧嘴笑，「更正一下，不是你捉到手了，而是我捉到你了。」

「当、当然。」提姆眼睛一亮，结结巴巴地回应，可下一句提姆沉着脸。

「那你放我走。」

提姆抱紧杰森像是被抢走玩具的小朋友，杰森正想说什么，身下就被熟悉的金属环束缚住，他低头一看又是那个阴茎笼。

「FUCK！！！」


	5. 布鲁斯场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯场合

接着这几天，杰森软磨硬泡不断纠缠提姆，要求提姆可以放他走，时间越久，杰森内心就越焦虑不安，现在他的发情期是一个月，一共有30天，要是平均 分给蝙蝠们，每人都有10天，如果他没想错的话，下一个陪他渡过发情期的人会是老家伙。

家人是世上最复杂的人际关系，可以令人感到温暖安心，同时也可以令人感到束缚窒息。 他们虽然没有血缘关系，但讽刺的是就是因为有这种的痛苦，才能证明他们是作为家人的关系。

杰森不知道怎么面对布鲁斯，所以他算好时间打算自己闭上眼装睡，但可能实在是太累的关系，没想到他还是睡着了。

当他醒过来的时候，没有马上睁开眼，他感受到通过细孔喷头的水，温暖又有力地喷淋至身上，然后形成一条条的水流，不难想出应该就是老家伙正在替他 洗澡。

只是现在姿势有点尴尬，他就坐在老家伙结实的大腿上，头还靠在他的肩膊，两方都是全身赤裸，炽热的皮肤贴近在一起，大腿还蹭到某挺直的东西。

受Omega的信息素影响，当然会因情欲而变得坚挺，但布鲁斯没做什么，只是很认真地替杰森洗澡，他低头看一下后穴，小嘴巴像是渴求什么似的正在流口水， 双指插入杰森的后穴微微张开，使里面白浊流出来，滴滴答答的滴在地上，杰森忍不住呻吟一声。

这一声他不知道是否被布鲁斯发现他装睡，又或者由他醒过来的那一刻开始，就发现他装睡也说不定，只是他们的关系就像需要脆弱的纸，才能维持这和平的假 像。

手抚摸着他的全身，不带情欲擦过他的乳头，这样慢吞吞的动作，反正激起他自小腹传来的燥热，这令他很烦躁，特别是他明明处于发情期，还要不得 不忍耐。

控制哥谭大半毒品的红头罩，哪有害怕的道理？

天旋地转，转眼间布鲁斯就躺在冰冷的砖块，杰森一手撑在布鲁斯胸腔上，以居高临下的姿势俯视，「这是一个交易，这次发情期我让你随便操，但以后的发情期都不要 管我！」

杰森被一股冲力旋转躺在地上，而布鲁斯手正托住他的头，不让他撞上地面，还将自己的肉棒一下子顶入后穴，受好几天痛爱的后穴， 已经变得柔软湿润又高热，杰森像是受不了的样子挺起腰颤抖，布鲁斯喘息说，「你知道这是不可能的，我不但会操死你，你之后的发情期我都会继续管 你。」

「你他妈的，会不会听人话啊？！」杰森翻白眼大骂，在布鲁斯试探地顶弄了几下，他突然抬起头咬起布鲁斯的喉结，带一点挑衅的目光威胁，「 我不想每次都被你们操的像是一个公厕！」

即使弱点被杰森咬上，布鲁斯依然继续他的行动，将自己退到后穴入口处，然后又狠狠的顶入更深的地方轻描淡写说，「只要你不长期使用抑制剂就不会变成 这样。」。

受到刺激的肉壁一下一下收缩吸吮，双腿剧烈的颤抖起来，杰森虽然压抑着呻吟，但还是下意识咬上去布鲁斯的喉结，留下牙印，血腥味蔓延杰森整个口腔，他没有因此而 张开嘴，反而更加咬紧布鲁斯，「……呜……我那时候哪有这么多选择可以选！！！你他妈的，我可以选择吗？！！」

就好像这是咀咒一样，每次见面他们一定会伴随着血腥味，明明彼此都深爱着对方，但总有一方会受伤，就好像两只刺猬要互相取暖般，因为过于接近对方的刺 ，而令到自己受到伤害。

「你可以选择找我们。」这反而令布鲁斯更狠戾的侵犯杰森，他抓紧杰森双腿高高举起，方便他更容易抽插顶弄，「我知道我们一见面就会吵架， 但只要对方遇到困难，我们都伸出援手。」

也许两只刺猬不应该在一起，也许他们应该要分开不再见面，或者保持一段距离也好，但由于贪图对方的温暖，不知教训似的他们又会贴在一起。

「我他妈的才没有帮手……」不知是因为布鲁斯的强烈攻势，还是杰森被说服了的原因，他发出呜咽声，张嘴放开了喉，用手臂把自己的眼睛挡住，隐约 看到泪水溢出眼角。

笑意从头顶传来，杰森气愤地瞪上布鲁斯，可布鲁斯一顶顶到底，随后又被快感刺激他的神经线，忍不住发出喘息，仰头想要挣脱，可在布鲁斯眼中那微微 张开的嘴唇，却是一副想要被接吻般，他情不自禁地低头吻下。

操。

布鲁斯的唇舌侵入口腔内，嘴唇被大力的吮吸，舌头毫不客气地占据了那里剩下的空间，掠夺余下的空间，霸道又不容反抗，就像他本人一样不接受任何人的反抗。

突然，布鲁斯皱起眉头，随后又从容地往后把双唇分开，露出那可怜的舌头正在被杰森狠狠咬住，布鲁斯眼中闪过一丝笑意，无奈得就像是被小猫咪抓了 一下不痛不痒。

这让杰森打消了气，无趣的张嘴放开舌头，「啧，你们两父子都中同样的计，但达米安可被你有趣多了。」

不知听到哪句哪一词，布鲁斯猛然抽出肉棒，把杰森背对他抬起对着镜子，在他耳边说，「给我好好看着。」

镜子覆盖了一层雾气，但不难看出杰森汗湿的头发黏在白皙红润的面颊上，溢满了泪水的蓝眼微微失神，双腿踩上洗手台，被布鲁斯捉住张开成「M」 字型，并随手擦了擦镜面，让杰森能够清晰看见交合的地方，坚硬又粗大的肉棒不停进出自己的身体。

……操。

「好好看清楚是谁正在操你。」

带着压抑的吐息喷在杰森耳边，引起一阵酥麻感从杰森耳朵蔓延至全身，这令到杰森很羞耻，因为造成这景象就是布鲁斯，哥谭的花花公子大富豪，正义联盟三 巨头蝙蝠侠，又或者法律上的父亲。

「那我也不介意与他人共享你，但我希望你此时此刻清楚知道是谁正在操你。」因为他们的秘密身份，又或者布鲁斯的性格关系，什么原因也好，他注定无法给予杰 森完整无缺的爱，所以他可以接受他们一起爱惜杰森，这样每个人都可以给予杰森不同的爱意。

迪克的关心。  
提姆的专一。  
达米安的占有欲。

布鲁斯抓紧杰森的手，十指紧扣，将杰森的手掌牢牢攥在掌心，低头吻下杰森的手背说，「要是你实在是不愿当我的孩子，当迪克他们的兄弟，那 你愿意当我们的妻子吗？」

可话语刚落下，布鲁斯再快节奏，每一下都重重擦过前列腺，席卷而来的快感使全身达到了顶峰，折磨得杰森意识燃烧溃散，大脑变得一片空白，精液黏糊糊的喷洒在镜子 上，从镜面缓慢地滑下。

杰森没有回答布鲁斯的问题，他回头有点慵懒地笑，「这下澡都白洗了。」


	6. 結局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 結局，之後還有4p番外就完了

卫恩宅是一座历经万载岁月的百年老宅，可在被布鲁斯接手之后，这样的老古董居然多次被敌人入侵，又经历过无数次修缮后，奇迹般依旧屹立不倒……又或者已经倒了 ，只不过重建再起过。

但在卫恩宅内，卫恩家的孩子们难得一次聚集在一起，布鲁斯走下楼梯进入客厅内，拉开椅子刚坐下，就听到达米安皱起眉头质问，「他人呢？」

客厅内，寂静无声。

迪克颇为无奈的耸耸肩，「我觉得杰森要是不接受当我们的家人，或者可以成为我们的妻子的说。」

「你那只不过换了一个词语，这对杰森来说就是要成为笼子里的金丝雀。」提姆拿着匙羹搅拌咖啡，「而杰森永不可能成为这种人。」

「我明明没有这样的意思。」迪克头痛地挤压他的太阳穴，「那我们怎么办好？」

提姆翻白眼，拿起陶瓷杯喝一口咖啡，「我哪知道，要是知道也不会变成这样。」

「TT，德雷克你这不是癈话吗？」

当提姆放下陶瓷杯，轻轻地发出碰撞声，欲想要反驳什么，便听到手指敲敲桌面的声音，如同约好了般，所有人的视线都集中在桌子尽头，那是一家之主 的位置，而坐在那个位置的布鲁斯默不出声，无意义地盯着盘中阿尔弗雷德精心准备的早餐，一手托着下巴静静听着他的儿子们的讨论。

他们的讨论戛然而止，眼神齐齐向他看来，他把手放下，「……杰森就像要展翅 高飞的小鸟，而我永不能成为他的天空。」

布鲁斯想成为天空，可以任由他的小鸟自由地飞，但经历了那次事件后，得来的想是控制欲更强的怪物。

「但小鸟总有飞累的一天，我们都可以是他的树枝。」

两只刺猬即使全身长张刺，都想要靠近在一起，但也许总有一天他们能找出，能够拥抱对方的办法。

一个月的时间，说长不长，说短不短，至少对杰森来说……

你他妈的，老子终于自由了！ ！ ！

身体就像散架了一样的酸疼，说什么怕他会精尽人忙把他关在卫恩宅内，是他们才会把他操到精尽人亡吧？ ！ ！

杰森骑着摩托车不满的嘟囔，他从没觉得到处去踢恶蛋们的屁股，实在是太他妈的爽了。

他虽然是Omega，但他从没为了自己是Omega而感到自卑，还不是一样可以一枪打爆脑袋，所以就算知道可以做变性手术成为Bate，他也只会不屑一顾认为那是弱者的逃避方式 。

直到下一次的发情期，杰森再次被蝙蝠们集体包围，内心咆哮……

「杰森，跟我们回家。」

操，就算成为人妖也好，总比一直被他们操好！ ！ ！


	7. 番外（4p場合）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外（4p場合）

（番外）

杰森被绳子绑住紧紧的，然后抛在柔软的大床上，他当然有试图挣脱逃跑，以至于蝙蝠手铐都全都被他弄坏了，最后只好用绳子代替，只是在蝙蝠侠及他的 兄弟面前，很快又会被捉回去，一连串的咒骂从他嘴上骂出，却没有人理会他，仿佛从没这么如此团结在一起过。

拯救世界都没见你们这么积极过，真的没救了！

杰森嘲讽想，但想到自己就是那个的原因，又不禁为自己感到悲哀。

「小翅膀，别这样，你知道我们是爱你的。」迪克从杰森的背后架着他的手臂，唇瓣覆盖在颈侧，唇嘴像羽毛般轻轻磨擦，激起异样的痒意 。

那本该是标记的位置，但即使他咬破后颈把注入自己的激素，也无法进入标记，这个男人是无法被任何人占据，令人又爱又恨。

「我他妈的，你放——」手轻轻抚摸上他大腿内侧，杰森眼孔一缩，看到提姆蹲在他下身戛然而止，不安感在内心升起，于是脸有难色说 ，「……提姆你不必这样做。」

皮带扣轻易地解开，提姆咬着拉链向下拉，发出呲呲的声音，闻言抬头往上看，平时闪闪发亮的蓝眸，发出疑惑的目光，「怎么了？」

隔着内裤的分身，也能感受到那温热的吐息，这使杰森仿佛很委屈似的忍不住呜了一声，他没想过提姆居然可以做到这样地步，有种诱拐弟弟 做坏事的罪恶感，但同时发情期又欲欲想要更多，这很折磨他的理性。

提姆如同对待珍惜的东西般吻上，用舌尖一下一下的舔上，弄湿内裤爱抚分身，将内裤拉下露出里面的分身，提姆举起那半立的生殖器说，「没关系大红，在 蝙蝠电脑那时候，你也不为我吹吗？」

话语刚落下，提姆轻轻地把龟头含入口中品味，将肉棒含入温热的口腔内，深入喉管挤满口腔，杰森舒服的仰头，全身至不住颤抖。

「什么？」正在脱杰森衣服的迪克，手顿了一顿，表情有些愕然，「杰森在蝙蝠电脑那里为提姆含？！」

脱衣服途中不小心，擦过杰森那细小的乳头，受到刺激而微微挺立起来，迪克回过神继续他的动作，伸手微微揉上乳头，拇指传来了柔软而又微硬的触感， 处于发情期的杰森敏感得无意识地扭动身躯。

「唔……你不也是…在蝙蝠车里上了杰森……」肉棒已经完全勃起，比之前更膨胀了一个圈，提姆艰难地继续吞吞吐吐。

杰森难耐地皱起眉头，双腿夹紧提姆的脑袋说，「操！小红，算我求求你，别含着我的老二说话，要含就好好含……」

迪克竖起中指插入后穴探索，学着性器似的摩擦转动并扩张，两根手指时不时的撑开穴口，露出那粉色的肉壁，他有些有些醋味地，用牙齿咬上杰森胸前， 接着又心痛地伸出浅色的舌尖舔上去，满满不乐地说，「这不同，杰森都没为我含过……」

迪克和提姆背后一凉，同时望去不知什么时候出现在了床边的蝙蝠侠。

哦不，他们刚刚说了什么？

蝙蝠电脑？ 蝙蝠车？

布鲁斯嘴唇紧抿着，并没有说什么，只是沉默地把蝙蝠战衣脱下，露出那完美的身躯，然后坐在一边的单人沙发，托着头沉默的像一个雕像，发出同样冷酷的目光 。

「继续。」他命令道。

提姆的喉管突然一紧，突如其来的紧缩吸吮，也使杰森身体反射性的挺起腰身，将精液射入提姆的口腔内，提姆虽然吞咽了一下，但过多的精液还是溢出 嘴巴，「噗、咳……咳咳咳咳……咳……」

提姆擦过沾满白浊的嘴巴，小心翼翼地舔手背上的液体，目光扫过已经滴在床单上晕开一朵朵的白花，满脸可惜的只好转移目标，把头理入杰森胯部， 细心地由根部起向上舔白浊。

迪克目睹这一切不自觉地吞了一吞口水，他把杰森从自己怀里放下躺在床上，自己则是走上前跨坐在杰森的腰身，掏出自己的鸡巴把龟头碰上杰 森的嘴边，勾起嘴角发出粗重的呼吸声，内心兴奋又委屈说，「这里也想要小翅膀你的痛爱。」

「我——」在杰森正想说话反驳，可张嘴的那一刻，小迪克已经急不及待冲入那高温湿润的嘴巴里，他挣扎的想要吐出来，嘴唇因为激动而变得红润， 随后他又放弃似的，对迪克翻白眼瘫倒在床上。

他只是不想咬断他老哥珍贵的老二，毕竟没有Dick的Dick不是Dick对吧？

得到默认的迪克低低笑起来，他就知道杰森是个好孩子，也不求更多希望杰森可以动动他的嘴巴，可以进入那温暖柔软的地方，已经是一件谢天谢地的事了。

提姆没理会上面的情况，当迪克跨坐在杰森身上时，他已经接手继续完成迪克的工作，现在后穴已经做好充分的痛爱，里面充满柔软嫩滑，于是坐起身掏出早已 痛得发硬的阴茎，操进去把肉壁撑住。

迪克在操他的嘴巴，提姆在干他的后穴，但杰森还是有点好奇心另一边的状况，于是把眼珠移向沙发那边。

3p是一门技术活，因为你要确保在性交的时候，并没有冷漠其中一个人，更别说现在杰森他们进行的是4p，所以此时此刻被冷漠的人只能坐在沙发上可怜巴巴地看 着。

……本应如此。

可布鲁斯没有任何一丝被冷漠的痕迹，反而近乎贪婪地以舔舐的目光扫过杰森全身，修长的腿被架在提姆的肩上摇晃，顺着上去看便是结实的臀部，肌肉条理 分明的身体，以及完美的颈部线条，喉结随着吞咽而滚动。

杰森本来就是想嘲笑，那个只能看不能吃的可怜虫，可布鲁斯没有，甚至也没有为自己老二撸管，那根硬着勃起的阴茎，顶端的小孔分泌出不少液体。

他就像是要等到干杰森的时候，爆发一直忍耐的情欲，就好像随时都可以冲出来干死杰森似的，而那双像猎人的锋利眼神就是如此诉说。

口腔突然被灌满了精液，引起杰森一连串的咳嗽，察觉到杰森分心的迪克，迷恋似的亲上对方的额头，接着在杰森的嘴唇上品尝到自己的味道，「你就这么 喜欢B看着你吗？」

「他喜欢极了，我这里感觉到他咬紧了不少。」提姆咬住嘴唇，挺腰灌入一堆精液在杰森后穴里。

这时候，布鲁斯动了。

他来到杰森面前，不费吹风之力把对方整个人都抱起来，把后穴对准自己的肉棒，然后任由地心吸引力顶入最深处，并将精液挤出来，滴滴答答 的像下两般滴在地上，杰森被顶得脚趾尖都要蜷缩起来。

不知什么时候绳子被解开，得到解放的双手将布鲁斯的头脑用力一按，杰森顽皮地咬上布鲁斯嘴唇，舌头伸入口腔内深吻，他张嘴分开退后，笑得像坏孩子那样 ，在布鲁斯耳边喷气说，「……呜、哈……宝刀未老啊……Daddy……」

布鲁斯眼孔一缩，轻咬着杰森露出的耳尖，下身却有如汹涌的海浪般猛烈，杰森无法自拔地呻吟，过多的快感简直烧坏了他的脑袋，泪水不断流出，每一下都是 如此强烈，每一下都会重重擦过前列线，要是杰森不抱紧布鲁斯，他感觉自己都要被撞飞，声音带有点哭腔，「啊啊……嗯、啊！……操！操！操！ 」

但还没完。

杰森感觉到自己腾空在空中，他呆滞迷惘看着布鲁斯，已经被操坏了的脑袋，像是生锈般还没理解到发生了什么，下一秒他就以被贯穿到头顶的力度， 贯穿了整个人。

「啊……啊啊！操！！！」

之前布鲁斯站着在操他，固定杰森的身体去操，但这次他把杰森向上抛，像是已经精准地算好了一般，后穴刚好退到肉棒前端，然后在杰森降落的时候 ，后穴又会一下子吞下粗大的肉棒，这一瞬间，杰森迎来了第二次高潮。

「哈……哈、哈…………哈………………」杰森大口的喘息着，双眼已经毫无对焦，整个人都瘫软在布鲁斯身上。

可这份休息并没有多久……

感受到身后的异物入侵，他惊恐的回到发现迪克正在把他的老二放入他的屁股里，也不管他的体内已经有布鲁斯在。

这场疯癫的性爱还没完，房间到处弥漫精液的气味，演奏出炽热而又混乱的音乐……

*

杰森瞪着天花板，仿佛那里有什么深仇大恨的东西在，其他人早已失去踪影，只有他一个人还躺在床上。

他又一次他妈的被操了。

还有什么事可以更糟糕？

「TT，你总算醒了，陶德。」 大门被推开，达米安抱肩站在床边，以高傲的姿态望下。

「你来这里干什么，恶魔崽。」杰森坐起身下床，被子在他身上滑下，露出那遍布红痕的身躯，拿起放在柜台上的衣服，在达米安毫无掩饰的目光 底下，慢吞吞地穿上衣服。

反正恶魔崽子还没分化，他还怕什么？

隐约地听到某人倒吸冷气的声音，杰森默默地内心发笑转头看，达米安依然还是那副不耐烦的样子，仿佛那个声音是幻听似的。

「我只是来通知你，我已经分化了，如无意外是Alpha。」达米安把视线落在杰森的脸上认真说，「所以下次发情期，算上我。」

「……」杰森默默地加快穿衣服的动作。

「陶德？」

看来，他要提前/必须/马上去做那个变性手术！ ！ ！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Author's Note:**

> https://button.like.co/roxanne08094


End file.
